


Lover’s Care

by orphan_account



Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [15]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: AU, Anastasia loves her two gay dads, Azran Legacy Spoilers, Blood, Dim needs a hug, Family Fluff, Fluff, Getting the shit kicked out of you by former employees, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Miiiiiiight eventually put smut in here, Whump, anastasia is the sweetest, dont count on it tho, i think this qualifies as whump, i want to give Des kiss kiss, idk when this will be updated, it is VERY gay, lots of blood, no betas we die like Dimitri’s heterosexuality, oh yeah there’s makeout scenes, really please dont
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dimitri has an unfortunate run-in with a former colleague that ended...Poorly, to say the least.Now he’s stuck in bed, covered in injuries, and Descole has to help nurse him back to health.
Relationships: Desmond Sycamore/Dimitri allen, Jean Descole/dimitri Allen
Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057361
Kudos: 2





	1. Unfortunate Beginnings

He shouldn’t be out by himself, Dimitri knew that. But he couldn’t bear being inside Descole’s house alone all day again, so he left. It was just for a harmless walk, nothing more. He was just going to walk into the city and walk straight back. Nothing more. 

As he turned the corner, pulling the strings on his hoodie tighter, he bumped into a larger man.

Well, “larger” in circumference, but shorter in height.

“Oi! WATCH IT,” the person(?) yelled. “FOR SOMEONE SO TALL, YOU CANT SEE THAT WELL!” He(?) sounded familiar...

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Dimitri apologized. “I didn’t see you there…”

“Wait-” The thing said, stopping in his tracks. “You’re that piece of shit scientist Dimitri Allen, right?”

_ That’s  _ why he sounded familiar. “Um… no.”

“ _ Yeah,  _ you are!” The man yelled. “Don’t’cha remember me? Don’t’cha remember the Family?”

“Bostro,” Dimitri said, panicking, “I… I don’t want any trouble-”

“Then you shouldn’t’ve  _ caused  _ so much trouble!” Bostro yelled. “I thought you were in prison!”

“I… I got out.”

“Well someone ought to put you back  _ in!”  _ Bostro yelled.

“What are you-” but Dimitri’s protests did nothing. He was assaulted by Bostro, beaten up and damaged greatly. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a lady in a blue striped dress rounding the corner.

The next thing he knew, he was laying on a familiar bed, his arms covered in bandages and the faint taste of blood in his mouth. 

He tried to sit up, but his back hurt too much and he let out a cry in pain. 

“Careful,” a feminine voice said next to him, “Don’t make any sudden movements, you’re still very weak. I’m guessing everything still hurts? Des and I patched you up the best we could. I’ve had some experience treating deadly wounds, and this was clearly one of those. How did you get yourself in that situation anyways?”

Dimitri’s brain was slow to process what the lady said, but once it did he responded with “Yes, everything hurts. How long was I out? Where’s Descole?”

“He left to get more medical supplies,” the lady answered. “You were out for a day and a half. How did you get mixed up with the Family?”

_ So  _ she’s  _ who the blue-dressed person was that I saw, _ Dimitri thought. “They may or may not have been… “employees” of mine, in a sense, at one point… Ever since the Future London Incident, they’ve been restless. Sure, many members have moved on and gotten honest jobs, but Bostro still personally hates me. I don’t blame him, I  _ did  _ manipulate him for my schemes.”

“Well he didn’t need to almost  _ kill  _ you over that!” The lady said. Dimitri looked at her. 

She was Desmond Sycamore’s assistant. She lived not that far away, and would often come over to visit, joke about, and help Des do work. Sometimes he’d even catch her blowing him a kiss or making… interesting faces at him. Dimitri shivered at the thought. Her name was Charity, and she had short brown hair and brown eyes that were bright green around the pupils.

“Don’t worry sweetie,” Charity cooed, “it’ll be alright. Des is going to be here any minute now… for the time being, just  _ rest. _ ”

Dimitri tried to calm down, but couldn’t. “Why are you here Anyways?”

“I called Des as soon as you collapsed,” Charity explained. She ran her nimble fingers through the man’s hair with a sweet smile. “I told him you needed emergency treatment. “We brought you back as quickly as We could.”

“Please don’t touch me,” Dimitri said, flinching from the contact. “I’m  _ dating  _ someone, you know?”

“Oh,” Charity said, guiltily. She retracted her hand, and let out a chuckle. “Oh, right. I don’t mean to  _ intrude  _ on your  _ loving relationship. _ ”

Dimitri groaned, his head hurting.  _ Shit, there’s no way I’ll be able to leave this bed for a while.  _ “Let me sleep. Descole can wake me up when he gets here.”

And with that, Dimitri fell asleep again.

Next thing he knew, he was awoken by his boyfriend.

“Wake up, Dimmy,” Descole said with a smirk. “I need you to take this.”

Dimitri yawned, and sat up. He held out his hand, and felt Descole put two pills in it.

“Take these,” the masked man said. Dimitri put the medicine in his mouth, and he was handed a glass of water. “So, what happened?” Des asked after Dimitri swallowed. “Who attacked you?”

“Bostro,” Dimitri said, guiltily. “Something about… manipulation. I shouldn’t’ve gone outside alone, I know. I’m sorry about that. Does Charity  _ need  _ to be here?”

“Well,” Des said, running his fingers through Dimitri’s hair, “I’ll let you know that I still love you. Speaking of love…” Descole looked slightly embarrassed, then turned away. “Actually, I should wait until you’re at least a  _ bit  _ better before discussing the matter with you. Heh. For now, I need to tell Charity to tone it down. I hope she wasn’t bothering you too much?”

“She was,” Dimitri said, “and she was frankly quite annoying. I don’t like her that much.”

“Well you’re gonna have to get used to seeing her,” Descole said with a sigh, “as she’s better at fixing major wounds than I am, and we can’t exactly go to the doctor.”

“Ah, you’re right,” Dimitri realized. “Well, I guess I’ll just stay here, you go do your things.”

“I’m not going to leave you all alone,” Des said with a laugh. “I told Anastasia to go make some soup. She’ll be here with it soon, then you two can talk. Until she gets here, however, I’m staying by your side.”

“Thanks, Descole,” Dimitri said. “Can I have a kiss?”

“Of course,” Des said. They kissed. The feeling of Descole’s warm lips on his made Dimitri feel weightless. He enjoyed the contact, but it ended all too quickly as Anastasia walked in.

“I made you soup, Dimitri,” Anastasia said. Des smiled at the young girl, and left. 

The girl brought the soup to Dimitri. It was on a tray, next to a slice of vegan bread and a glass of water. 

“So…” Anastasia started, her teal eyes looking at Dimitri knowingly. “Some humans are  _ quite  _ brutal, it seems.”

“Yeah,” Dimitri said. He groaned as he tried to get up a bit more, but was stopped by Anastasia’s glare.

“Don’t try leaving the bed yet,” she said, “you are still much too weak for that. Instead, eat. You can talk to me as well.”

Dimitri responded with a reluctant sigh, then began to eat.

The soup was delicious. It had broccoli, potatoes, a hint of onions and garlic…

It relaxed him a bit to enjoy well made food, although he hated to admit it. He was  _ still  _ getting used to the whole “taking care of himself” thing, and he was happy he had someone looking out for him.

“I actually have a question about humans,” Anastasia said suddenly. 

“I’ll try to answer it to the best of my abilities,” Dimitri responded, taking a sip of water.

“Do  _ all  _ humans feel… love?” Dimitri almost did a spit take, surprised by the question. Instead, he swallowed the water, coughed, and answered.

“Well… that’s a very complicated question. What kind of love do you mean?”

“I mean, the kind of love you and Descole share. ...Romantic love. I have been… looking at things on the internet- Appropriate things!” Anastasia quickly blurted, blushing, “-and it seems like everyone has  _ some  _ level of romantic feelings for  _ someone  _ at  _ some point. _ Will… will  _ I  _ ever find that kind of love?”

“Well,” Dimitri said, thinking, “do you  _ want  _ to have a significant other?”

“It sounds nice,” Anastasia said.

“Some people, some humans, they might not feel romantic feelings until they first create a strong emotional connection with someone,” Dimitri said. “Others don’t feel romantic attraction at all. Some may fall in love, but not feel Sexual attraction until forming a deep emotional bond, like me. These are all real things that real people experience, and it’s completely normal. Have you ever “fallen” for someone, as in have you ever loved someone in the romantic sense?”

“...I can’t say that I have,” Anastasia said. “But I also don’t know that many people.”

“Oh of course,” Dimitri said. “Maybe Descole can take you to a party or something, where you can meet new people. If you find you love someone romantically, then that’s great. If you don’t, then maybe nobody there is “you’re type”. Or you just might not feel those feelings. Love is a complicated thing, and no matter where you stand in terms of the gender or genders you are attracted, or not attracted, too, you are valid. I’ll still love you like a daughter, as will Descole. You are  _ our  _ Anastasia, and if anyone tries to tell you that you aren’t valid, just let one of us know. You are valid any way you identify.”

“Thank you, Dimitri,” Anastasia said, and she smiled. Dimitri loved her smile. It reminded him of Claire, but in a nice way that didn’t hurt his already damaged heart. 

“So,” Dimitri said, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “What exactly am I supposed to do now, what with me being bedridden from the attack?”

“I was thinking…” Anastasia said, “you could tell me a story? I mean… I want to know more about your world… your  _ human  _ world. I wondered if you knew any interesting tales, whether it be from your experiences or just fiction…”

“...have you heard the story of the Unwound Future?” Dimitri asked.

“I don’t think I have,” Anastasia said, her eyes lighting up. “What is it?”

“Well,” and Dimitri laughed nervously. “It’s based off of a true story. A story from around five years ago. Well… I suppose it really started 15 years ago…”

Dimitri spent the next hour and a half sharing the story of three scientists, a time machine project gone wrong, a young boy, and the one professor brave enough to put an end to the madness.

“Wow,” Anastasia said, more intrigued than frightened. “That’s… wow. So… she really  _ did  _ travel through time?”

“Yes, she did,” Dimitri answered. “But… well… she didn’t stay long.”

“Hmm…” Anastasia looked deep in thought. 

“The soup was really good,” Dimitri complemented, trying to bring his “daughter” back to reality. “Did you make it all by yourself?”

“Yeah!” Anastasia replied with a smile that Dimitri couldn’t help but smile back at. “Dad has been teaching me how to use the stove. I wanted to make eggs, but Dad said you don’t eat those.”

“Yeah,” Dimitri confirmed. “I’m vegan. I try not to use animal-sourced products, and that includes not eating eggs and such. It has to do with… well… you don’t need to know that.”

“Another story?” Anastasia asked curiously.

“Another story for another day,” Dimitri said. “If I tell you all my stories now, there will be nothing left to share later!”

“Awww…” Anastasia said like a child. She then laughed, and took the tray from Dimitri. “I’m just gonna take care of these. You just relax. Don’t try walking yet, you’re too weak.”

“Alright then…” and Dimitri kissed Anastasia’s forehead affectionately. “I love you, Anastasia.”

“Love you too, father,” Anastasia replied. She left the room, leaving Dimitri all by himself. 

He sighed, and looked down at his heavily bandaged body. He felt a pang of fear when he noticed just  _ how much  _ of his body was covered in bandages.  _ How badly was I beat up? Did Bostro have a  _ **_knife_ ** _ on him?? _

He moved the blankets off him to assess the damage further. 

There were bandages all over his chest, and he felt some on his back as well. His left leg had several injuries, and his right was covered in bruises.

_ Shit,  _ Dimitri thought, heart racing,  _ I might not heal from this… I’m not as young as I used to be… _

He grabbed the blankets again, and covered his entire body with them. He even hid his head under it as well. It was dark and calm underneath the blankets, and Dimitri quickly found himself nodding off to sleep.

All too soon, he was woken up by Descole’s warm breath. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

“Good evening sleepyhead,” Des snickered. “It’s about time for bed, it’s a shame you woke up now. What do you need,  _ darling _ ?”

“Owwwww….” Dimitri groaned in pain, the injuries finally starting to hurt. “I need the sweet release of death, please and thank you.”

“I can make you some sleepytime tea,” Des offered.

“Yeah that sounds good,” Dimitri said. As Descole went to get the water boiling for the tea, Dimitri sat up. It hurt like hell to do so, but he managed to get his back to a 90 degree angle from his legs. He let out an involuntary cry in pain, and that’s how he learned his back must also be severely injured. He dangled his feet off the side of the bed, or at least he  _ would’ve,  _ but his long legs reached the ground from where he was sitting. Curiously, he shifted a bit of his body weight from his posterior to his feet, and attempted to stand up.

“AAaAahhHHhhhh!” He cried in pain as his knees buckled and he fell back into the bed. Dimitri grabbed at the bedsheets, attempting to pull himself back to the comfortable position he had been in just minutes before.

“Honey, you shouldn’t be standing for at least another day,” Des snickered. He was standing in the doorway, that stupid yet kissable smirk on his masked face.

“How long have you just been watching me struggle?” Dimitri sighed.

“Several months,” Des answered. His smirk lessened a bit, and he answered again. “I just turned the kettle on when I heard you cry in pain. I had a  _ feeling _ you would try to walk right away, but you need to heal a bit more before it’s safe to try again.”

“Yeah,” Dimitri responded begrudgingly. “Ow…”

“Oh!” Des’s face lit up. “The water’s boiling. I’ll bring you your tea in a few minutes.  _ Don’t  _ try to stand up again.”

“Alright,” Dimitri said. He got back into a comfortable position and waited for his boyfriend’s return. 

And return he did, with two cups of tea. It was warm but not too hot. Sweet but not too sweet.  _ Perfect. _

When both men finished their tea, Descole laid down next to him, and gave Dimitri a hug.

“OWWWWW!” Dimitri yelped in pain. “Too tight…” 

“Oh I’m so sorry,” Des apologized, loosening his grip. “Can I do something though?”

“...maybe,” Dimitri answered. “What do you have in mind?”

“This,” and Descole brought their heads together for a long and loving kiss. Dimitri gasped from Descole’s forwardness, and descole added more intensity into the kiss in response. Descole worked at Dimitri’s jaw, to which Dimitri moaned in response. All thought of pain forgotten, Dimitri enjoyed the beautiful kiss.

Soon- too soon- the kiss ended. Descole smiled at his partner, and let out a chuckle.

“As much as I would  _ love  _ to just release my inhibitions and do what I’d like with you,” Des said playfully, “You’re in no condition to sustain such actions, much less  _ enjoy  _ it.”

“Ah,” Dimitri realized. “I suppose you  _ are  _ correct…”

“Well, you should probably get back to sleep,” descole said sweetly. “After all, you  _ do  _ have a lot of healing to do. Perhaps tomorrow afternoon I could help you walk. But for now, goodnight.”

“Goodnight, my love,” Dimitri said back. Descole turned the lights off, and the two were soon asleep...


	2. That’s GOTTA hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri feels pain again.  
> Fun.

_ My love… _

_ God _ was he sappy sometimes. Dimitri woke up in the early morning, and immediately tried to go back to sleep.

“Dimitri!” A harsh female voice scolded, and his eyes flashed open. Charity was back. “I’m here to change your bandages, as well as general checking-up with you. Des is already off at work, he’s sorry that he couldn’t stay to take care of you more. First of all,” and the lady held out two pills. “You need to take these.”

“Do you have water?” Dimitri asked.  _ And food? I’m starving… _

“Of course I do, silly,” Charity said. As Dimitri took his medicine, Charity shared some news. “Bostro was arrested, just so you know. Charges unrelated to your current, uh, “predicament”.”

“Good to hear,” Dimitri said dryly. “I’m starving…”

“Well I’ll get Anastasia on making you food once I get these bandages replaced,” Charity said. “And since I am replacing bandages on incredibly bloody wounds, you can’t be laying down in bed for this. Now, I know you can’t walk quite yet, so I’ll carry you.”

“What?” Dimitri protested. “Are you sure that is necessary?”

“Would you rather get blood all over the bedsheets?” Charity said, “because it’s much easier to get blood off of the tiled bathroom floor than it is to remove the stains from the sheets. trust me, I know from experience.”

”you’ve bled all over your sheets before?” Dimitri asked, concerned.

”...My period,” Charity said bluntly. “Yes I have.”

”...oh, right...” Dimitri’s face turned bright red.

Seeing no other option, Dimitri allowed the lady to pick him up and take him to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom.

“Ok just stay still,” Charity warned. “This might hurt a bit.”

_ Ripppppp _ .

“A  _ bit??? _ ” Dimitri yelped. “That felt like you were trying to rip my skin off!”

“QUIET!” Charity yelled. “I need to focus!”

“OW!” Dimitri screamed as charity wiped the smaller wounds clean with hydrogen peroxide. “WHAT THE FUCK?”

  
“SHUT UP!” Charity yelled, glaring at dimitri. “You’re lucky you were unconscious when I stitched you up, as you are starting to get on my nerves, and anger plus a needle dont add up to something nice…”

““Stitched me up?”” Dimitri said, puzzled. “What do you mean by that?”

“Well you got injured pretty badly,” Charity barked, “so I had to do  _ something! _ Now shush, I’m only about halfway done.”

Dimitri gulped, and shut his eyes. He winced in pain as fresh bandages were applied, but he didn’t yell. Several minutes of uncomfortable silence later, charity finally said they were done.

“Ill lay you back down in bed,” She said sweetly, as if she had never yelled at dimitri. “Sorry for snapping back there, It’s been at least 8 years since i’ve had to fix these sorts of things…”

“Hm?” Dimitri raised an eyebrow, his curiosity being piqued. “What do you mean by that?”

  
“Oh,” Charity laid dimitri back on the bed, and looked away. “My mother… Fidelity Layne… she worked with Targent. I learned through practice how to fix major wounds… But let’s refrain from bringing up that ever again, alright?”

“Um… sure,” Dimitri responded. “I’m still really hungry…”

“Ah, yes. I’ll get Anastasia on that right away. If there’s anything you need from me, just yell. Desmond has me here all day today to make sure you’re okay.”

“Alright,” Dimitri said. “Before you go, I have one last request.”

“Spill,” Charity said. Upon the look of confusion Dimitri gave her, she rephrased her words. “What is it”

“Can you…  _ not  _ make jokes and stuff about dating Des, at least not around  _ me? _ ” Dimitri hurriedly added “I’m sorry, it’s just I have boundaries and you’re crossing them-”

“Don’t be sorry about having boundaries,” Charity cut off. “I’m the one who should apologize. I was so used to Des being ok with the teasing that I kinda forgot you might not like it. I’ll tone it down around you, if that’s what you want.”

“Thank you,” Dimitri responded. 

Charity left the room, no doubt to go get Anastasia to make food. Dimitri sighed to himself, he’s been doing that a  _ lot  _ recently, thinking about Descole. He had nothing really to do, so he let his mind wander.

He thought of Descole’s sweet smile, his beautiful crimson eyes, the magical way that his mask obstructed those eyes… his kissable lips… his-

Dimitri shook his head. He was getting too carried away in his imaginations. He was  _ bedridden,  _ for Christ’s sake! But no matter how hard he tried, one question stayed swirling in his mind.

A question he was not yet ready to have answered.

What he needed to worry about right now, is where is Anastasia with his food?

Talk of the Devil, Anastasia walked ever-so-carefully into the room, holding a tray of food. On said tray were 3 vegan pancakes, a glass of Orange juice, and a diced apple. Dimitri smiled at the girl, and began to eat.

“Mmm,” Dimitri said, taking a bite of one of the pancakes, Swallowing it, then taking a sip of the orange juice. “The pancakes are really good. Did you make them yourself?”

“Well, Charity helped out a bit,” Anastasia responded. “I love cooking. It’s fun! If only Flora knew how to cook…”

“Oh yeah, how is she these days?” Anastasia was good friends with Flora, one of Layton’s adopted daughters. Flora was working hard to become a fashion designer, and had taken Anastasia under her wing as her protégé. Ana would often go visit Flora, and, more often than not, would return with a glimmer in her eyes. She would then lock herself in her room and only emerge once she was done with whatever fantastical idea she had thought up.

“Flora was sorry to hear about your current predicament,” Anastasia answered, watching Dimitri eat. “She wanted to buy you flowers, but she didn’t get around to doing so, what with her busy schedule.”

“It was nice of her to consider,” Dimitri said, “but I’m not the biggest fan of flowers. The orange rose brooch on my coat is the one exception, and even  _ that’s  _ fake.”

“Ah,” Anastasia said. “It’s quite astounding, how much damage a human body can withstand before ceasing to function.”

“Yeah, I suppose so,” Dimitri said. He continued to eat, enjoying every bite of his meal. The two kept talking to each other. Anastasia was asking all sorts of questions about human life, and Dimitri was answering to the best of his abilities. Once he finished his food, Anastasia took the tray from Dimitri.

“Well… I do hope you get better soon…” Ana said as she left the room.

“I hope so too,” Dimitri said with a smile. 

_ Although I fear that I may never fully recover from this... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT 👏🏻BE 👏🏻SORRY👏🏻 FOR👏🏻 SETTING 👏🏻BOUNDARIES!👏🏻


End file.
